Mikaros
| status = Alive | height = | weight = |relatives = |species = Human |gender = Male |abilities = New World Magic Lightning Magic |occupation = |level = |partners = Rafaed |manga = Chapter 41 |aliases = Human Caster (,) Archsage (,) }} Mikaros (ミカロス, Mikarosu) is a very powerful spell caster and, alongside the Human King and Rafaed, one of the main antagonists of Helck. He's also the doctor who saved Cless when the latter became sick. He is an archsage. Appearance Mikaros is a tall man with long hair. Personality Mikaros is an arrogant, egoistic person, who wants to destroy the current world order. He would do anything to succeed. He is a great tactician, manipulator and executes his plans brilliantly. He fears death and is terrified/irritated by the though of someone being stronger, whose he can't match no matter what he does. History Mikaros was a mere foot soldier in the human-demon wars 1500 years ago. In a skirmish against the Demon Empire his whole army was wiped out by the young Azudora. As the last one to stand, his dying and injured comrades were desperately calling out for him. Instead he chose to abandon them. Mikaros pretended to be a dead body and was praying Azudora would leave, it worked. However it was almost all in vain, because of the deadly toxin of the demon world, which killed the few survivors of the human army and would kill him too. Luck sided with Mikaros once again, while playing dead he awakened and possibly also obtained immortality. Sometime later, Mikaros wandered the various parts of the world to grow stronger. During his journey he learned of a forbidden curse to create monster nests. Mikaros over the last several hundred years has gathered humans to use as subjects for the awakening experiment and then kept them in a special sleep for them to not age. Before each King's death, Mikaros appeared before them and offered a deal, he would save them from death as long as they lend him their power. The Kings accepted the offer and were reborn as angry, hateful, and sorrowful beings. After all four were reborn, they took action to retake the human kingdom for themselves. The Kings then continued to follow Mikaros's orders, but their thirst for ambition could not be fulfilled. However, Mikaros managed to satisfy their desire by merging them together. Helck's Past Arc Plot Human Assault Arc He launched the attack on Tooru Castle. He fairly easily breaks through its defenses. Mikaros almost kills Hyura before Edil interrupts their fight and tells Mikaros to go ahead. Mikaros finally confronts Azudora, but is outmatched. He uses Curse Release to release the nearby humans from the Human King's spell. While recovering from his wounds, he tells Rafaed about his confrontation with Helck and the location of Helck. In addition he provides Rafaed with a shattered mind Alicia before Rafaed goes to try to stop Helck. Save the Humans Arc Rafaed and Mikaros exchange information upon Rafaed's return. Rafaed informs Mikaros that Helck's partner is a flame caster and likely one of the four heavenly demons. In addition Rafaed says that it seems like Helck can no longer go berserk. Since Helck can no longer go berserk, Mikaros decides to make the hero fight his brother once more. After Vamirio and Helck are lifted up by the movement device, Mikaros attacks them. Vamirio and Mikaros exchange some attacks before Mikaros is overwhelmed and backs off. Despite the situation, Mikaros refuses to surrender and unveils the prototypes from the awakening experiment. The prototypes possess a potential that far exceeds ordinary soldiers. Mikaros tells Vamirio that they have 5512 prototypes and 5000 of them are protecting the towers. As it turns out, Vamirio had already prepared for a tough defense for the towers and sent Shin and Shin's army to assist the tower destruction group. Vamirio then asks Helck to focus on Mikaros as she takes on the 512 prototypes. Mikaros tells Vamirio to not underestimate the prototypes, but is surprised by her burst of power. Mikaros is launched by Helck through a door. After Helck decides to fight his brother, Mikaros mocks Helck for this decision. While, Vamirio is occupied with Rafaed and the winged soldiers, Mikaros attempts to assist Cless, but is intercepted by a warrior summoned by Vamirio. Mikaros reveals that the tower the humans are using is an ancient ruin. Mikaros continues to mock Vamirio's efforts. Vamirio's minion is eventually destroyed by Mikaros. Mikaros attempts to retrieve Sharuami after Ororon grabbed her, but is sliced by Cless. Afterwards, Mikaros is attacked by Cless, Alicia, and the winged humans commanded by Human King. Mikaros reveals that he is still alive. Mikaros also reveals that he is using a forbidden spell and using the winged soldiers as sacrifices for the spell. Eventually, the Warriors of Ruin are summoned. Cless comes to help Vamirio and Helck, but is soon banished by Mikaros after attempting to go after Sharuami directly. Mikaros is shocked when Azudora and reinforcements arrive to Vamirio's aid. He becomes horrified after Piwi weakens all of the Warriors of Ruin. Azudora notices a fault to Mikaros's plan, the fact that the humans are not currently dead, but in hyperspace. However, Mikaros reveals that the humans will become part of hyperspace if they stay there too long. Meanwhile, he intends on using Azudora's attempt to rescue the humans as an opportunity to kill Piwi. Surprisingly, the humans began returning from hyperspace, much to Mikaros's disbelief. Abilities & Powers As one of the Human King's most trusted subordinates, it can be assumed that Mikaros is an extremely powerful individual. He's able to fight seemingly evenly with Azudora, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. He was capable of formulating a plan that made Azudora consider humanity of having the potential to surpass the threat in the north. Magic New World Magic: Mikaros' favored type of magic. Through the use of this magic, Mikaros can create monster nests. This magic allows Mikaros to manipulate and to create a mysterious black-colored mist as well. He is able to teleport and regenerate fatal wounds with the aid of the mist. In combat, Mikaros uses this magic to launch attacks in the form of powerful currents and exploding spheres. *'Curse Release:' This spell frees the winged soldiers from the King and allows them to fall to the power of the New World. *'Mind Break': This spell takes away the victim's will. This was used so compatible awakened heroes could not resist the power of the new world. *'Forbidden Spell' (禁呪, Gonju): This spell creates a large beam in the sky that takes in sacrifices which will enhance the strength of the summoned creatures of the user. Lightning Magic: With the use of this magic, Mikaros can create, shape and manipulate lightning in various ways. He uses this magic to take care of foes quickly. Regeneration: Mikaros possesses superb regeneration, superior to even the Aharudo race. However, like most other characters with regeneration, there is a limit. Searching Magic: A magic that enables Mikaros to locate individuals and objects. The spell requires a high casting level and a body part of the person the caster wishes to locate. Summoning Magic: New World Medium Mikaros's power is multiplied many times when he becomes a medium of the Will of the New World. *'Light of Judgement' (裁きの光, Sabakinohikari): The Will of the World unleashes a large beam of light. *'Flame of Demise' (終焉の炎, Shūen no honō): The Will of the World creates a small flame the engulfs a large area when it touches the ground. *'God's Fury' (神の怒り, Kaminoikari): The Will of the World unleashes a flurry of lightning strikes. *'God's Tears' (神の涙, Kami no Namida): The Will of the World rains down meteorites. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Mikaros can keep up with Azudora and outpace Hyura in combat. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: Beside his magic, Mikaros is shown to be a formidable swordsman, being able to exchange blows with Hyura. Equipment Sword: Mikaros carries a sword with him, which he can use in combat. Major Battles *Mikaros vs Azudora *Mikaros vs Helck and Vamirio Quotes * "Azudora of the Four Heavenly Kings, to humans, you were fear itself." *(To Azudora) "The birth of a new world. That is my one true goal." Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles